Imprison My Heart
by HPFangirl71
Summary: Imagine theres no Harry Potter.. Voldemorts in power and the Malfoys are royalty.. This is Ginnys world: her nightmare.. The world which has imprisoned her and threatens to suffocate her.. Will Draco Malfoy be her downfall or her saviour..?
1. The Bride Choice

**Imprison My Heart Chapter1**

By HPFangirl71

**A/N: **_This is only my 2nd attempt at writing fan fiction… The story is not completely compatible with book 7 and completely ignores the epilogue in that book. It takes place in a world where Voldemort had power and Harry Potter no longer exists. I hope everyone enjoys it and please review so I'll know how well or badly I have done since I don't have a lot of experience at this type of thing yet, thanks to all those who do read it!!_

The day was dark and dreary, filled with a suffocating silence. It was the silence of a wizarding community that had lost its hero. The silence filled the halls of Hogwarts where the final battle had ended in their hero's defeat at the hands of evil. The only noise to break through the silence was the occasional cry of shock and disbelief as the news quickly spread. The news of Harry Potter's death was tragic but it was most tragic to his close family and friends. To them Harry had been much more than just a hero, he had been a part of their world. Now that piece of their hearts was forever gone. It would take so very long for them to heal.

A month after the final battle Voldemort ordered that all the young pureblood and half blood witches be rounded up and married off to the young wizards now under his control. The muggleborn witches and wizards had already been carted off to live out their lives in Azkaban prison. Voldemort's plan was to rule over a pure wizarding society of his creation. He had already made it illegal to marry or procreate with muggles which further insured his dream of a pure society. He had fulfilled the prophecy through the killing of the chosen one Harry Potter. In the end, it had been Lucius Malfoy and his wife who had helped him in defeating the boy. This greatly elevated the status of their family.

One of the young witches brought to the castle was Ginny Weasley. Ginny was still heartbroken over the loss of Harry. To her he had been more than just a friend, he had been her everything and her heart still ached for him. The further loss of her best friend Hermione Granger had added to her grief. Hermione had been taken to Azkaban with the other muggleborns. A witch of her talent didn't deserve to be wasting away in prison, but there was nothing to be done about it. Ginny's brother Ron had almost been killed trying to fight the death eaters who had come to take Hermione away. Voldemort had decreed that no more pure blood be spilled so instead Ron was at St Mungo's nursing some serious injuries for his actions. When they had come for Ginny she had gone quietly to avoid anymore people she loved being hurt. Now she sat with dozens of other frightened young girls waiting to hear their fate.

Lucius approached Voldemort with the greatest of reverence, "My Lord, I was hoping that for my loyalty and service during the war that my son Draco might have first pick of the witches for his bride. Draco comes from two families of the purest of blood. He deserves a witch who will bring him much happiness and many sons." Voldemort eyed Lucius appreciatively and then agreed. "You have shown great loyalty to me Lucius and without your help I may not have defeated Potter so easily. Yes, your son may have first pick of a bride… may he choose wisely."

Draco had overheard his father's conversation with the Dark Lord. He knew full well his father cared little about his happiness. He wanted first pick for his son as a political means. A useful boasting tool at best. Draco wished he could get back at his father for all the misery he had caused Draco. He stood up as his father approached him. "Draco good news my boy! The Dark Lord had given you the honour of choosing the first bride. Tell me, which one sparks your fancy." Lucius looked at his son in anticipation. "I can choose any of them…." Draco replied tentatively. "As long as she's pure blood son, no half bloods belong in this family." Lucius said with bitter contempt in his voice.

Draco suddenly felt pressure to pick the perfect girl but he also wished to fail… to disappoint his father as he had disappointed Draco so many times before. That's when he saw her, the perfect way to wipe the pompous grin off his father's face. He would've almost missed her amongst all the other young girls. Her crimson hair was what made her stand out from across the crowded room. Draco knew his father hated her family as much as any muggleborn. He called her family "blood traitors" and ridiculed them for being poor. Yes… she was the perfect revenge against his unloving father. She would be perfect, she was an attractive girl which would make this easier on Draco. Draco looked at his father and with two words he wiped the arrogant smile from his face. Draco replied quite simply "Ginny Weasley"

Lucius Malfoy looked as if his son had just stabbed him with a dagger. He took a few minutes to recover, then questioned his son on his choice. "The Weasley girl… Are you quite certain Draco?" Draco looked at his father with a cold determined look on his face. "Yes father. I want Ginny Weasley. I want Potter's whore for my bride. The perfect revenge against those who ridiculed me at school. I'm the last wizard her family would want her married to and she is after all very easy on the eyes father." Lucius looked at his son appreciatively. "I understand how your mind works my dear Draco. That's quite the devious plan my boy. If it's the Weasley girl you want, then so be it. I'll go inform our master of your choice." As his father walked away, Draco smiled to himself thinking "If you only knew just how devious my dear father…"


	2. First Nite at Malfoy Manor

**Imprison My Heart **

Chapter 2 by HPFangirl71

**A/N:** _Sorry if this chapter isn't as interesting as the last one, this story has been harder to write because there is not yet any romance in it….. Sorry but I want to build up to it so be patient. Also, yes I did name the house elf after Daniel Radcliffe's dog…. I figured since house elves are treated like pets anyways and also maybe it makes up for killing Harry in the first chapter, thanks for reading!!_

Voldemort entered the great hall flanked by several of his more prominent death eaters. His presence was foreboding and thus demanded attention. A sudden quiet settled over the frightened young witches who sat huddled in groups awaiting their fate. Voldemort spoke out into the silence, "My dear children… you have been brought here to serve a grand purpose. To bring about the end of tainted blood. To further our perfect pureblood society. The muggle borns have been banished and each of you will be paired with a mate who will help you in bringing about a perfect wizarding world!"

Voldemort allowed his words to sink in before making his next announcement. "The honour of first choice of a bride has been bestowed upon the Malfoy heir. Will Miss Ginny Weasley please come forward and accept your honour as first chosen bride…." A quiet murmur rippled through the crowd. Malfoy's choice had surprised many. Surely he would've chosen a Slytherin, someone worthy of his pureblood status. Ginny was shocked at hearing her name. It took all her Gryffindor courage to cross the room. All eyes were on her, some filled with pity, others dripping with jealousy.

"My, my… the young Malfoy heir certainly has picked out a pretty one." hissed Voldemort as his hand slowly grazed her cheek. It was all Ginny could do not to flinch at his icy cold touch. Lucius Malfoy stepped forward, "Come with me Miss Weasley, my son is at home awaiting your arrival." He looked at the young girl with a certain amount of contempt, then turned quickly to a door on the right. Ginny followed him through a short corridor and into a room with a large fireplace. They used the fireplace to quickly floo to Malfoy Manor. Draco was indeed waiting for them, dressed all in black he was every bit as handsome as Ginny had remembered. She blushed at her thoughts, which Draco took as a sign of nervousness. "Ginny… We mean you no harm. You're part of our family now." he replied with an obvious amount of nervousness himself. She looked at Draco and boldly stated, "I will marry you as instructed but it will be a marriage in name only. I doubt I will ever truly belong to this family, cause I'm a Weasley and I'll always be a Weasley."

Lucius promptly called a small house elf to show Ginny to her rooms. The rooms were extremely ornate, decked out in magnificent shades of pink. The house elf whom Ginny had found out was named Binka ran about pulling down the covers and running Ginny a hot bath. "After you take a nice hot bath miss, you just call for Binka to come and help you get ready for dinner." She turned beaming up at Ginny. "That's quite alright, I'm sure I can manage by myself." she replied to the little elf. Binka would have none of it. She was in an uproar about the young master giving her a job to do and now what would she tell him when he found out she had failed!.

Ginny was surprised by Binka's outburst. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "It's just… well I'm not used to being waited on." Binka stopped her tantrum at once. "Its alright miss but young Master Malfoy wishes me to take good care of his bride. He only trusts me Binka to do such an important job." The little elf puffed up with pride as she boasted about her job. "I used to be young Master Malfoy's personal elf from the time he was an infant. Now he wishes his bride to have me as a wedding gift." Ginny finally gave up at Binka's persistence and allowed her to help her get into the tub. The warm water felt relaxing after such a trying day. Ginny was very sure that the house elves were not the only thing she would have to get used to….

An hour later after much fussing over by Binka, Ginny made her entrance into the dining hall of the manor. She was dressed in a dark blue gown and Binka had curled and pinned her hair up. It was definitely the most girlish that Ginny had ever been except for the Yule Ball. When she entered the room, Draco stood up and pulled out a chair for her seated next to him. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she looked so lovely that it took his breath away. Ginny blushed at the attention Malfoy was showing her, it made her feel conspicuous and out of place. Lucius looked at her with an appraising look and commented that she seemed to clean up nicely. Narcissa sat next to him at the table looking radiant herself. She welcomed Ginny to their home and then called to the house elves to serve the dinner. Dinner at Malfoy Manor was definitely a formal affair, nothing at all like the boisterous meals at the burrow. Ginny suddenly had a bout of homesickness and tears sprang into her eyes. Draco took her hand in his and asked her what was the matter. Ginny explained that it was just that she missed her family, she hadn't seen them in a couple days and they didn't even know where she was. Draco assured her that she could send an owl out the very next day and could also invite her mother over soon as she started to feel comfortable at the manor. Ginny was taken aback at how kind Draco was being to her and worried that it may not be genuine. She tried to be cheerful throughout dinner and then asked to retire early to her rooms.

Ginny was sitting on her bed thinking of her family and Harry when she heard a quiet knock on her door. "Come in." she replied. Draco let himself in and Ginny was shocked to see he was dressed in nothing but a pair of black silk pajama pants. She hadn't realized how built Draco was and his physique made her feel things she'd rather not be feeling. She felt guilty for her thoughts because of Harry. Draco sat on the bed beside her and asked her how she liked her rooms. Ginny replied, "Their quite lovely, I'm not used to anything as lavish as this. The burrow is a bit plainer and homier." They were both silent for a bit until Ginny finally asked him the question she had been dying to ask him. "Draco…. Why did you pick me as your bride? After all, there were plenty of willing Slytherin girls who would've been a much better choice." Draco blushed and replied, "If you must know I did it to get under my fathers skin and also because I didn't want some stuffy stuck up snob for a bride!" Ginny laughed at his answer and Draco joined her. "Well thanks for being honest with me Draco. I'm going to try to get some sleep now." Draco got up and went to leave but stopped to look back at her. "My rooms are just the next ones over if you need anything. Actually they connect……." He looked so nervous that Ginny just thanked him and then crawled into bed as he left through the adjoining door.


	3. Growing Closer

**Imprison My Heart**

Chapter 3 by HPFangirl71

**A/N: **_I was so inspired by something my teenage daughter said about the last chapter that I had to write this next chapter and get it up on the site, I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I did writing it. Some of the story is book 7 compatible but other parts are definitely not….. And yes I do realize I changed the name of Bill and Fleur's firstborn, its my sisters name so I don't feel bad. _

A month had passed. A month in which Ginny became better acquainted with life at Malfoy Manor. The manor was stiff and formal. The people in it cold and distant. Ginny sometimes felt bored, the only thing making it bearable were Binka and Draco's company. Ginny was shocked at how nice Draco had been to her since her arrival to his home. He'd been nothing like the arrogant arse she'd known at school. To tell the truth, it unnerved her a bit. He was acting as though they were an actual couple, which both annoyed and amused her.

Binka was a truly entertaining little creature. Ginny spent much of her free time with the endearing elf. It kept her from feeling so lonely. She still found it hard to order the elf around and often found herself shyly asking for what she wanted. This was fine with Binka as long as she was allowed to carry out her job. Ginny enjoyed Binka's company greatly so she put up with her constant attempts at pampering Ginny. Binka's one really annoying habit was her constant praise of the young master whom she simply idolized. She had Draco so high up on a pedestal it was surprising he didn't get nose bleeds. Ginny knew Draco had shown her a softer, kinder side of himself since she arrived at the manor, but it scared her. He was making it harder to hate him. She sometimes wished for the more combative Draco she'd grown to despise.

Ginny was still extremely homesick for the Burrow. True to his word though, Draco had immediately sent word to her parents via his eagle owl. Ginny had never seen such a magnificent bird. Draco promised to get her an owl of her very own soon. Her mother had sent many of Ginny's personal items to the house which helped a little in easing Ginny's homesickness. Draco had taken her on a "shopping trip" to Diagon Alley which actually turned out to be a luncheon with her parents. It had felt good to see them again and to catch up on the family news.

George was still running the joke shop and had married his twins girlfriend Angelina. They were very happy together though. Ron was finally home from St Mungo's and had put in a request to marry Luna Lovegood. He had been informed upon returning home that he had only a week to request a bride or one would be chosen for him. He was still madly in love as a favour to their quirky friend. He had been terribly upset at the news of Ginny's impending nuptials to Malfoy. He hated the guy and hated his baby sister living with him even more. Bill and Fleur were still living comfortably at Shell Cottage. Fleur had given birth to their first child, a little girl they'd named Victoria. Ginny was very happy for her family.

At the manor plans for the wedding were in full swing. Narcissa had already dragged Ginny to a Parisian designer to order her gown. Even Ginny had to admit that it was an exquisite gown. Money had been no object and the dress was a one of a kind, floor length silk number done up in a lovely shade of Ivory. It was trimmed with many tiny seed pearls and lots of Queen Anne's lace. It was a delicate dream and even Ginny had been delighted with its effect. The Malfoy wedding was a much anticipated event that would be attended by most of the wizarding world including Lord Voldemort himself. The Malfoys were to the wizarding world what the British royals were to the muggle world. It made Ginny uneasy knowing she would be on such display that day.

Ginny was jumpy and on edge lately. She felt a lot of pressure to conform to the Malfoy ways and beliefs. She dreaded the day she would be a permanent part of this unloving family. She longed for the old days. The days when she was surrounded by love and laughter at the Burrow. Mostly she longed for Harry. Over the many months since his death the ache in her heart had not gone away. She still loved him and her impending marriage to Malfoy only made her miss him more. These feelings were what had brought back her nightmares. She was trying hard to keep the nightmares to herself, not wanting to be a bother to anyone. She wasn't getting much sleep which was only making the nightmares worsen. Ginny had not one to talk to and had never felt so alone.

……………….

The icy cold voice was laughing. That shrill laughter which cut through a person's soul. Ginny walked down the dark corridor towards the laughter. She reached the end… a room splattered with blood and Harry's lifeless body laying in the middle of the room. A large snake slithered towards Harry intending to devour her love. Ginny wanted to help him but she was suddenly frozen to the spot. She watched helplessly as the snake approached. She was sobbing and reaching out to him but still couldn't move. She could only stand by and watch as Harry slowly disappeared into the snake's mouth. The maniacal laughter filled her ears as she watched the snake suddenly slither towards her. Ginny was helpless and frightened. She begged for her life. Just as the snake reached her she found herself awake crying and shaking with fear….

Ginny was jolted from her sleep by the horrid nightmare. Her sobs were heart wrenching and uncontrollable. Suddenly Draco was there at her side asking what was wrong. Ginny couldn't contain herself enough to answer. All she could do was collapse into the strength and safety of his arms. Draco held her against his bare chest, softly caressing her hair. His whispers that everything was all right and that she was safe helped to calm Ginny.

Suddenly Ginny realized who's arms she lay crying in. She pulled herself away from his embrace. The tension in the air was thick. Ginny looked up at Draco and that's when the unwanted feelings rose up in her again. Draco leaned in closer to her until their lips finally met. At first it was a nervous hesitant kiss but then Draco deepened the kiss, pulling her back into his embrace. Ginny let out a soft moan as she responded to his kiss. She let herself be carried away in the moment. Draco's hands were tangled in her hair. His tongue darted between her lips as he again deepened the kiss. He finally broke the kiss, allowing Ginny a chance to think straight.

Her thoughts were a jumbled mess. How could she be doing this to Harry? With Draco of all people! Yet she felt something pulling her to him as he trailed hot searing kisses along her neck and collarbone. What was it drawing her to him? His good looks, his charm, how kind he'd been to her, or perhaps it was how he seemed to desire her. Ginny hadn't felt this wanted since her and Harry had kissed at the Burrow on his 17th birthday.

Why was it she was finding it so hard to resist Draco's kisses and caresses. Draco whispered huskily into Ginny's ear "I want you Ginny… I need you so…" Ginny saw the look of hunger and desire within his eyes and it frightened her but still she returned his fervent kisses. Her hands pulled at his hair and pushed his body closer to hers. Her own body's lusty betrayal only fueled her desire for more. Finally it was Draco's hand slowly crawling up her thigh reaching for her knickers which brought Ginny to her senses.

She slowly pushed Draco away. "Draco… I can't… I'm sorry… I just can't do this…" she gasped. Draco's eyes filled with disappointment. "Its my fault" he said "I shouldn't have expected so much from you in such a short time." He seemed angry at himself. "I've ruined any chance…" Ginny spoke up, "Any chance of what?" She questioned. He didn't answer her. "Its not you Draco, its me. My heart belongs to someone else. I'm sorry…" tears were in her eyes.

Draco gently wiped away her tears and told her that he understood. "Ginny", he said softly "Can I ask you to do one thing for me?" Ginny looked at him warily and asked what he wanted. Tentatively, Draco asked her "Can I spend the night with you? Just so I can hold you in my arms. I promise I won't try anything else." He looked so hopeful that she didn't have the heart to say no. Instead Ginny moved over in the bed, leaving room for Draco to crawl in next to her. She laid her head on his chest, allowing him to pull her into his embrace. His arms felt so safe and warm that soon Ginny found herself drifting off to sleep….


	4. Draco's Epiphany

**Imprison My Heart By HPFangirl71**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Its been awhile since ive updated so I really wanted to get another chapter up so I'm sorry that this one is bit shorter than some of my usual chapters... Also I want to warn people that this chapter contains a scene of suicide so if it offends anyone please do not read, also thanks to all my readers and it is my new years resolution to do more updating... I have 4 stories that are WIP tho so i will get to this one as soon as possible!!**

Sunlight drifted in through the pale rose colored curtains. Ginny's eyes fluttered sleepily open. For the first time in ages, she felt well rested. A small smile reached her lips as Ginny stretched out like a cat after a well deserved nap. That's when she realized who's arms she was still tightly wrapped within. She could feel Draco's breath, hot against her neck. The feel of her head resting against his hard muscular chest made her feel warm inside. Last night, his kisses had made her even warmer. Ginny stiffened slightly as she recalled her wanton displays of the previous evening…

How could she have betrayed Harry so whole heartedly. Here his memory was barely cold within the hearts of many and she, his recent love was throwing herself into the arms of the enemy. Ginny ached to feel Harry's arms around her once again. Had she been so desperate for this attention that she would allow Draco Malfoy of all people to replace Harry within her heart. What kind of monstrous person was she? Suddenly she knew how to right this terrible wrong.

Silently she slipped from the bed. Her bare feet crossing swiftly to the ornate bathroom. She quietly began filling the tub with warm water. She let her nightgown fall gently to the floor. As she slipped into the rapidly filling tub, a look of fierce determination dominated her face. She winced only slightly as the cold metal of the sharp razor pierced her soft warm flesh. She watched silently as the crimson blood flowed slowly from her veins. Her vision became foggy and her breath came in shallow bits. All Ginny could think was that soon she would be with her Harry once again, she would no longer be weak to Draco's manipulations. Soon she would be at Harry's side…

Draco awoke with a sudden start. He had been dreaming of the beautiful red headed girl who had been in his arms. Just now he had realized she was gone from his arms. He could hear the water running in the adjoining bath. He called out her name several times. It worried him to not get a response, so he boldly entered the bathroom. The sight which met his eyes was one of pure horror. Ginny laying in the now overflowing tub, the red of her blood being mixed into the water which was turning a sick pinkish colour. He rushed to her side, grabbing a towel to apply pressure to her wrists where the wounds were. "Ginny" he cried out, "Please… Stay with me…" He pulled her naked body from the tub and quickly apparated to St. Mungos…

Ginny had been in a coma for a week. Not having the will to come back to the living, yet not having the strength to fight for the death she so desperately desired. Draco was surprisingly distraught over Ginny's fragile state. He had barely left her side. Lucius had loudly expressed his opinions of Ginny's failed suicide attempt. He had been appalled that Ginny had not used magic to try to kill herself. Instead choosing a muggle form of suicide which he of course despised. He said that even tho she was a pureblood, she acted like a common muggleborn. He had begged Draco to choose another bride. He had even tried to bribe his son into breaking off the engagement.

Draco had been appalled at his father's reaction to Ginny's attempted suicide. The moment Draco had entered that bathroom and seen Ginny lying there so helpless and so near death, he had realized his true feelings for her. Since Ginny's arrival at Malfoy Manor, Draco had felt a connection to the fiery redhead. He had tried to convince himself that it was only because of her beauty and his desire to have her in his bed. After the recent events of a week ago, he had to admit his deep feelings for her. Somehow Ginny Weasley had broken through the icy shell that contained Draco's heart, she had awakened feelings in him that he had never felt before. At long last Draco knew what it was to love someone other than himself. With these newfound feelings he now knew what it was to fear losing that someone forever…


	5. Ginny's Awakening

**Imprison My Heart Chapter 5**

**By HPFangirl71**

Nearly three weeks had passed since Ginny had slipped into her comatose state. Upon returning from the Manor and one of his brief visits there, Draco stepped into the elevator in a melancholy mood. Every available medi wizard in the country had been flown in to view Ginny's case. They were all baffled at why she was still in the coma. Draco had all but lost hope of her coming back to him. He felt that perhaps Harry had won once again and was slowly beckoning her to the other side.

Ginny was in limbo… She could hear Draco's voice pleading with her to come home. She didn't think of the Manor as her home but her heart ached hearing the pain in Draco's voice. She wondered what could be hurting him so. She had seen Harry and he had asked her to fight her way back. It had been very difficult to leave the safety of his arms. She wanted to do as Harry asked, but her body and heart were just so tired.

Draco walked into Ginny's room to take his usual spot next to her bed. She lay so still yet her beauty was breathtaking and her effect on Draco's heart was both exhilarating and devastating at the same time. Ginny wanted so badly to reach out to him as he spoke to her in that strained whisper of a voice so full of pain and anguish. Ginny wanted to help Draco so badly, that she was finally able to will her weakened body to open her eyes…

As Ginny's eyes fluttered open, the first thing she saw was Draco's white blonde locks. His head was slightly bent and he held her hand tightly. He hadn't seen her eyes open, but Ginny could see that his slate grey ones were overflowing with tears. She slowly turned her head and the slight movement startled Draco out of his reverie. Draco looked at her and a smile flitted across his face yet never reached the sadness in his eyes. "Ginny… your finally awake!", he kissed her hand and sat staring at her as if he were afraid he was only dreaming.

Ginny tried to squeeze Draco's hand but she was still too weak. Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper, "Draco … What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He looked into her beautiful face and knew he had to tell her the truth. She had the right to know how he felt for her… He only hoped she'd understand.

"Ginny, you tried to kill yourself… I found you bleeding in the tub. When I saw you lying there so helpless, something ripped through me… A kind of terror at knowing I could lose you. Ginny, I think I'm in love with you. I know you don't want to hear this… I'm the last person on earth you'd want to love back, but I had to tell you. I know you still love Harry and that you probably hate me for how I behaved that night… I never meant to make you choose." More tears fell from his eyes as he was gripped with guilt and pain over what had taken place between them.

Ginny couldn't let him take all the guilt on himself. She reached out and grasped his hand, a small smile on her lips. Her voice was barely a whisper, yet Draco hung on her every word. "Draco… Don't… It was my fault…" She struggled as she spoke. Draco tried to shush her but Ginny needed to get this out. "I did what I did cause I betrayed Harry in my heart. I wanted you to kiss me… I may have even wanted more. I'm so confused and ashamed." Tears were now forming in her eyes as well. Draco looked at her intently and said, "Its okay, I understand that you're not ready. We can take it slow and give you time to heal over Harry. By the way, I canceled the public wedding… my parents weren't happy but I did it anyways." Ginny looked at him with a look of confusion on her face and asked him "Why?" He looked at her with love clearly written on upon his face and stated, "For you Ginny… I know you felt pressured. Pressured to accept me as your husband but I don't expect anything from you till your ready. We'll have a simple wedding with just family so you don't need to feel like so much is expected from you… I told you Ginny, I'm in love with you and I don't want anything to ever hurt you like that again."

Ginny just sat staring at him. This wasn't the Draco she'd known back at Hogwarts. No… this Draco was kind and loving. He was capable of giving her his heart without expecting anything in return. Ginny wished she were capable of returning his feelings and giving him what he needed. Somehow she knew Draco understood and for that she was grateful. She'd do her best to be a good wife and companion to Draco. She only hoped that someday she could allow herself to be so much more for him…


	6. At The Burrow

**Imprison My Heart By HPFangirl71**

**Chapter 6 (At The Burrow)**

_A/N: Sorry this update has taken so long but this was a particularly hard chapter to write and I wasn't real sure where I wanted it to go but now I think I know where I'm going with it so hopefully the next update won't take so long, thanks for reading..._

The day had come for Ginny to be released from the hospital. She was both nervous and excited. She and Draco had formed a real friendship in the couple weeks she was hospitalized after coming out of the coma. Draco doted on her, giving her all his attention. It sometimes made Ginny uneasy but she knew Draco gave of himself freely, without expecting anything from her in return.

Ginny dreaded going back to Malfoy Manor but she was ready when Draco arrived. She plastered a fake smile upon her face at his greeting and allowed him to kiss her softly on the cheek. "Ready to go home my pet?" he questioned her. Draco had taken to using this term of endearment and Ginny allowed it out of her gratitude to him. No matter who Draco Malfoy might have been at one time, he was now the man she owed her life to. She still missed Harry dreadfully and it saddened her. She nodded at Draco and took his hand.

He led her out the door and into a Ministry approved car. They drove for several minutes before Ginny realized they weren't headed in the direction of the manor. She questioned Draco about this. He gave her a playful smirk and replied, "I'm taking you home Ginny, not to Malfoy Manor but rather the Burrow." Ginny smiled a genuinely happy smile and squealed. She yelled out "Thank you Draco!" as she hugged him tightly.

Draco looked up at Ginny's face filled with such mirth and knew he'd made the right decision. Putting up with the Weasleys would be worth it just to see that smile upon her face. Ginny loosened her hold on Draco but before pulling away she landed a chaste timid kiss on his lips. It was Draco's turn to smile; as he thought to himself that perhaps the Burrow wouldn't be such a bad place after all.

Those first couple weeks after Ginny was released from St Mungo's were a learning process. Both of them endeavored to find out as much about each other as possible. Draco dreaded the time he had to spend at the Ministry with his father and Lord Voldemort. He missed Ginny's smile and laughter. He often came back from the office to find her digging in the garden or cooking in the kitchen with her mother and Binka.

Draco loved spending his evenings with Ginny and her family, the only exception being Ron of course. Mrs. Weasley was as warm to him as she was to anyone else and made Draco feel instantly a part of the family. He was even learning to like the quirky Ravenclaw Ron had married. He had begun to realize that some families weren't as cold and distant as his own. In fact, Draco hardly even missed Malfoy Manor. As long as he was near Ginny and she was happy, then he was happy as well.

Plans for the wedding were also in full swing. Narcissa was still upset that the wedding wouldn't be a public viewing but Draco was handling her displeasure. Ginny had agreed to still wear the Parisian gown which had pleased her as well. Ginny, Binka and Mrs. Weasley were busy with making up menu plans and other details such as bridesmaid gowns. Soon Ginny would be Mrs. Draco Malfoy and Draco's heart swelled with love and pride at the thought.

There was such a sense of content at the Burrow that none of them saw the bad news coming. It was a hot summer eve when Draco came home looking forlorn and worried. He asked to speak to Ginny alone. They both went outside on the porch. Draco looked at her with a heavy heart displayed within his steel colored eyes. Ginny reached out and took his hand. "What is it? Is it bad?" she inquired. She coaxed him into speaking. Draco stared into her eyes a moment, then let his hand graze her cheek. "I'm so sorry Ginny… I tried to change their minds, to protect you...I swear I did." his voice was cracking. "Voldemort knows we get married in 2 weeks and he's insisted on putting a consummation charm on our marriage."

Ginny wasn't familiar with the charm Draco was speaking of so she asked him what it meant. Draco fidgeted as he explained, "Its an old kind of magic, usually used for arranged marriages to be sure the marriage is consummated. It means we have to have intercourse on our wedding night. I'm sorry Ginny, I wanted to wait till you were ready but the Dark Lord and my father are insisting on this charm to be sure the marriage is legitimized. I think they're hoping to get an heir out of the marriage." Ginny looked shocked at the news, she and Draco had planned to be married in name only until Ginny felt comfortable enough to give herself to Draco. "Can we postpone the wedding?" she asked him. He could barely look at her as he whispered a negative reply.

As the wedding day approached, the tension at the Burrow mounted. Most of the Weasley family felt Draco was as much a victim as poor Ginny, but Ron of course felt different. He felt Draco couldn't be trusted and that he was in on Voldemort's plans. Draco never bothered to defend himself against Ron's little tirades. Draco was overwhelmed with guilt at what he'd have to put Ginny through. He'd never meant to hurt her, yet it was exactly what he'd done and for that he'd never be able to forgive himself.


End file.
